


26 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	26 Sheeko Gaaban

Brienne oo weli la iyada geliyo wasakhaysan badan muddo ka badan ayay u markii hore la filayay . Laakiin iyada oo dagaal kula Jaime , denbigan at wacaya isaga by e magaca necbaan badan , kana yeellay iyada dareemi qaalisan ee Sadiiq Xaaji . Waxay marnaba la macaamilooday u jeclahay ama dareenka dadkii laga fiican u . Ka dib waxa rag Rabbi Randyll ee u sameeyey , Brienne shakiyey iyadu abid si dhab ah u aamini lahaa nin . Bahdilid lahaa loo dulqaadan karo , mar ayay dhex macaamilooday la soo dhaweeyay iyo japes . Waxay ahayd ugu Cismaan Kaluun by la'aanta ah ee sharafta ku dhex Ummu dunyaa .

Laakiin , sida iyada oo biyaha ha ku wareegsan tahay qabow oo uus on jirkeeda si tartiib ah jajabka ah off , iyada xaqiiqsadeen waxa Jaime lahaa talinaya in ay ahayd oo keliya dhaqdhaqaaq jir ah oo saaxiibtinimo , haddii la maleegey . Fikradda dhan ka daawan iyada qubeysid socday meel aad u fog , iyada oo u maleeyay . Talinayo aan loo baahnayn sameeyey iyada ka digtoon , kana yeellay iyada isaga iska riixdo . In kastoo aan la ahaa sida uu aan hore loo arkin iyada u qaawin , iyadu waxay u malaynayeen , guduudayn , Akowntkayga laga dhabannaday . Waxaa laga yaabaa in uu u maleeyay in , news dhimashada Lady Catelyn ka dib , si fudud iyada qudheedana hafan lahaa qubeyska iyada iyo ka tago iyada dhaar la fulin waayay . Oo wuxuu doonayay inuu iyada ka ilaaliyaan , sida iyada u sameeyey . Waxa nasiibdaro ah in lagu sameeyo .

Waxay dareentay xaqiijinta uu muraadadiisa run miisaankoodu iyada on . Waxay gracelessly Xuseen Ceydiid oo soo baxday berkadda , garaacay, biyo dhulka ku . On sariirta , dhar kale casaan , oo ay bixiso Boqorka gacantiisa , la hir- jiifay ag labo ka mid ah surwaallo linen ah oo cad ka -celinney dalalka , bidix by Jaime . Wuxuu ogaa iyada oo halkii uusan xirmin suuqa lahaa qaawan qowladaha , iyada oo halkii xirtaan dhar kale casaan . Wuxuu ogaa iyada . Xumaantii dhaqday ka badan , iyada oo lagu xamanayo inaysan .

Waxay u baahan yahay in ay raali .

Waxay si deg deg ah uu gashan ee qaawanaanta iyo sirwaalladii marada , jiidaya on iyada kabaha wasakh ah iyo sidbashadu toorreey yar oo iyada boot . Waxay ogaa King ee soo caga ma jecla lahaa gabadh ku dul wareegsan ee sirwaallo , laakiin waxay uma dulqaadan doono gabadh xidhashada seef . Waxay purposefully strode soo baxay meelood iyada , dhigay on raadinta Ser Jaime .

In wakhti yar , Brienne ogaa lumay . Waxa ay lahayd fikrad ah kama halkaas oo Guard Boqorka ee deganayd , ama xataa haddii Jaime ahaa ee qolalkiisa . Wuxuu noqon kara at Tavern ah , ama xataa Cabdi a . Ama kula Regent Queen ah . Fikraddii ay warar Cersei iyo Jaime dhigay iyada dareemaan labada jiran iyo ka xumahay for Jaime . In kastoo , iyada oo u malaynay , aan lahayn guur doonka ah iyo wejigeeda , iyada oo ay waajib ahayd inay dareemaan xumahay nafteeda for halkii ay mataano maanta gadood ka . Fikraddii labada iyaga is qaba , quruxda cirro lehba way dahabka , kana yeellay iyada dareemi Quusta , inkasta oo aanay iyadu ka fekeri karaa in sababta .

Ugu dambeyntii , saacad ka dib of baadhi , Brienne laga helay xubin ka mid ah Askarta Boqorka , ee midna qabinna, oo cad -dhaqameed , ilaalinta albaab .

" Waxaan raadinaya Ser Jaime , " ayay tiri kalsooni leh u yiri , inkasta oo ay u ma dareemaan ma . " Waxaad i tilmaami karaa in ay qolalkiisa ?"

"Waa maxay Saxansaxo ah fool xun sida aad raadinayso Kingslayer for "?

Brienne iska indho jibe ah . "Waxaan u baahan tahay inay la hadlaan isaga , " ayay ku jawaabay .

"Waa hagaag Kingslayer u baahan yahay ma aha in ay arkaan sida ee ah ' o aad , " ayay waardiyayaashu foodhyi doonaa .

" Magiciisu waa Jaime , " iyana waxay ugu jawaabtay , " Ma aha Kingslayer . "

" Waxaad soo xusuustay , ayaad ?"

Brienne agagaarka whirled , soo socda fool-ka- fool ah kula Jaime , kuwaas oo eegay daal . " Ser Jaime , " Brienne bilaabay . "Waxaan rabay in Ajiga - , "

" Ha ku dhumin in aad neefta , Saxansaxo , " ayuu yiri , cadayanaya iyada la soo dhaafay . " Ma doonayo in aan si aad u maqasho . "

Waxay soo raacay si dhow ula isaga ka dambeeya , quus ah ee isaga iyada maqlo . " Jaime , waan ku baryayaaye iska cafiya aad , ayaan waa in aan u isticmaalay in magaca la xarrimay - , "

Jaime xitaa aysan joojin . " Waxaad u malaynaysaa in aan waalanahay maxaa yeelay , waad ii yeedhay ' Kingslayer ' ?"

Brienne codkeeda laga badiyay markaas .

" Wargeyska Saxansaxo No . Waan ogahay in aan noqon doono dhawamada dhaar in aad indhahaaga fool xun . Maxaa ii kaa dhibto waa in aad ku caayo karaan waxa qof kasta u maleeyo inaad of , laakiin waxaan ahay looma oggola inay sidaas oo kale sameeyaan . " Jaime mar daawaday iyada beerta u qodo qarkeedii sidii ayuu sugayay a reply . " Qofka waa loo oggol u dhaqmin sidii nin ballad geesiga run ah oo xoog leh , laakiin marka aan soo laabto raallinimo , sida aan u , u ma baahnid inaad i daa . Waxaad ka fikirtaa in aan aad ugu majaajiloodeen , " ayuu aqbalsan yahay , oo waxyeello buuxiyey codkiisa . " Weligay maan filayn in aad weli u maleeyay in ay sidaas ku yar ii of . "

Brienne ee xadgudubka ah hanjabay in ay ka gudbaan . " Jaime , haddii aad lahayd dhegayso . "

"Orod oo iska , Saxansaxo , " ayuu ku jawaabay .

Niyad jabiyey , Brienne gaarey soo baxay in ay isaga joojin ka soo baxayaa . Jaime soo jeestay wax ka qabashada arrimaha iyada taabato iyo adag riixay on xabadka Brienne ee . Caught off - ilaaliye u , iyada oo ku turunturoodeen, nus tallaabo ka hor inta aanay ku dhuftay derbiga . Jaime oo iyada la iskula oo gacanta ku laxaadka la leh . Brienne nafteeda laga helay sanka si sanka la Kingslayer , indhihiisii waxay la caddibaad ah cagaar leh barabaro oo dahab ah , iyada leedahay cadayaal ah ee barafka iyo badda . Laabtiisa ahaa ku astan yahay , cadayanaya kuweed soo horjeeda .

" Anigu dhegaysan maayo in ay qof dumar ah oo deggan oo aan ogayn , iyada oo meel , " ayuu dayayeey . Brienne ha Micida comment for kaliya labaad ah ay u saari culumo ka hor waxay isagii dib Weftigan . Jaime lahaa waxa la filayaa , iyo ma Arliyo . Brienne buuxinaa iyada boot ka danbeeya Jaime ee soo dhowaadeen ayay u dhow iyadii, Haah, oo culays saaray laabtiisa , isaga diraya of HUST, dhulka hoos u . Brienne oo seefqaad ah , iyada oo toorreey ka boot , iyo waxa masaxaado tilmaamay isaga at .

"Waan ogahay in aan meel , " ayay tidhi , " Waxaan ahay uun ka xumahay anigu ma aan kuu ogolaadaan inaad adigaa leh u qaadan , " ayay tiri buuxinaa toorreey ku galay iyada suunka iyo inuu dhex galay oo hoosku , tegaayo Jaime ee uus .

Jaime joogay dhulka ay daqiiqad dheer ka dib , waxay ahayd jiheysteen , neefsashada oo loola . Brienne sax ahaa , iyada oo meel ay ogayd , oo way rag haraati dhulka ku . Inkastoo uu aakhirka u timid inaad iyada meel maqsuud , wuxuu ogaa ma uu sii dayn kari lahaa iyada u qaadan meel halkan . Waxaa iyada la qososhay ayay lahayd , caraysiiyo , iyo ugu danbeyn kufsaday oo lagu dilay . In kastoo , haddii ay noqon lahayd gacmaha xubin ka mid ah qoyskiisa ama xubin ka mid ah Askarta Boqorka , isagu ma ahaan karto hubiyo in .

Sida Jaime halkaas jiifay , fakarayso on the Yartoy of Tarth ee qaddar , oo wuxuu lahaa oo si la yaabi lahayd sababta uu dhibtaada si ay u ilaaliyaan qof dumar ah kuwaas oo si cad uma rabo, in la ilaaliyo . Laakiin intuu weydiiyo su'aasha ah , isna wuxuu u jawaabay . Taasi Saxansaxo gubtay uu badbaadiyey waqti uu naftiisa iyo mar kale , biimeeyey nolosheeda si aad u hesho halkan isaga oo ammaan ah , oo maanta gadood ka ah mar walba deymaha isaga .

Laakiin waxay leeyihiin sida badan oo dayn ah u rabay inuu bixiyo?

Cersei daawaday iyada mataan taagan tuulada Holhol oo ka Knight of Ubax ag iyo laga helay nafteeda Jarraax Cadho kaftamaynaaye . Ninkani waxa , ay la timo cirroobay u dhicin oo gadhkana , ma ahaa mataanaha ah ayay xusuusteen , kan ahaa deg-deg ah si seef sawiraan iyo xataa sahlan in aad si cadho . Ninkaasu wuxuu ahaa nin si dhaqso ah waxba . Todoba Hells Angels , ayuu loogama gashan karto caawinaad la'aan . Waxay u maleeyay in la helo Jaime dib loogu tala galay farxad iyo ammaanka , weli Jaime ahaa iyada Isaguse waa fursad kasta oo uu ka helay .

Margaery Tyrell sauntered isaga by iyo cadho Cersei ee durdurka ku soo jeestay . Waxay aragtay habka Jaime bogeen at , sida uu iyada uga gaabisay . Joffrey ee boqoradda yar , boqoradda dadka . Waxaa la sameeyey iyada jiran . Cersei ka kursi ag taagnaa , iyo qolka ku dhacday aamusnaan .

" Haddii golaha yar oo ahaan lahayd mid naxariis badan - , " Margaery ee qoslid coquettish jebiyey aamusin ee addeecaan . Cersei indhaha iyada soo leexday iyadoo , oo wuxuu arkay in Jaime lahaa wax funny iyada ku yidhi ; indhihiisuna dem bay ahaayeen dhoola sidoo . Dhabannada casaan Margaery ee kulm sida iyada u dhoola Jaime . Varys , Pycelle , Rabbi Tywin iyo inta ka ag taagnaa iyo strode iyada ka soo baxdid ka hor . Cersei siiyey Jaime eegtid oo qallalaa sida iyada raaceen isaga baxay . Wuxuu iskaga dhigay in aan la dareemin .

"Waxaan leeyahay arrinta degdeg ah Waxaan doonayaa in aan kala hadashid la- golaha yar yar , " ayay ku dhawaaqay sida xargaha galay qolka , dhammaan feydi iyo carafta ubaxa .

" Waxaad doonaysaa in aad ka soo Guard Boqorka ayaa ka saar Ser Jaime , " Varys helpfully dhammaatay .

Pycelle eegay ahaan Caasimaddiisa . "Ma suurto gal ah , " ayuu yiri . " Ser Jaime waa Taliyaha ayaa Sayidka , iyo xubno ka tirsan Askarta Boqorka ee u adeega ee nolosha . " Cersei indhaha iyada giringiriyey .

"Waxaan saaro Ser Barristan , " ayay tidhi . "Waxaan ka saari kara Jaime . "

" Iyo in uu ahaa go'aan si daran, , Your Nimco iga cafiyo , " ayuu yiri Pycelle . "Ilo Varys yiraahdaan Ser Barristan waxaa hadda ka barbar shaqeynaya gabar Targaryen ah . "

Cersei waqti ku dhacday aamusnaan . Dhaygagay Twyin ahaa iyada on , canaan iyo da.ay . In la arko furitaanka , Cersei ka codsaday isaga . "Aabbe , Jaime waa nin ballad geesiga lahayn wax kasta oo dheer . Doono ceeb magaca qoyska , si ay u ciyaaraan at Misra marka uu wax ka badan curyaan ah . "

Rabbi Tywin eegay ka xumaaday in ay ku xusan magaca qoyska ee maxkamadda , laakiin si kastaba ha jawaabay . " Ser Jaime waa la aaminsiiyey in uu ka dago , si ay u inuu ka foolxun, sidii Rabbigu of Casterly Rock qaadan , " ayuu yiri . "Waxa uu doono ma in meesha laga saaro . "

Cersei qoslay . " Waxaad mar walba ugu qancinaysa , Aabbaha . "

Tywin ma ilka . "Waxaan arki doonaa waxa aan ka qaban karo , " ayuu yiri . " Jaime leeyihiin doonaa ah hoos ka soo Guard Boqorka by waqtiga Joffrey hka oo gabar Tyrell ah . "

Gurigii arooskana waxaa laga ahayd in kaliya labadii a . " Waad ku mahadsan tahay , Aabbaha . "

" Your Nimco , " ayuu yiri sida hab lagu macsalaamo . Cersei qaboobay . Waxay u baahan yahay Jaime ka fog Joffrey iyo Margaery . Waxa aan samayn lahayd si ay leedahay King ee cuckolded by curyaan ah . Iyada oo Jaime baxeen , aabaheyd ugu dambeyntii arki lahaa in Cersei ahaa wiil keliya ee runta ah ayuu weligii lahaa .

Marka Margaery iyo iyada ku Aaminto ubaxyo tageen , Cersei noqon gebi ahaanba ku faraxsan lahaa . Cersei kaluu qolka , rajaynayana in ay ku hiyi waxyiga . Margaery hore laga dhintay , mar guursaday si Khayaamo Renly Baratheon . Waxay karin in la xiro by hab khiyaamo qaran ; Joffrey mar hore iyada Eedihii in . Haddii iyadu way u timid si ay Joffrey way dheceen , iyada oo ay heli waayeen hab u leeyihiin , iyada oo laga saaray jacaylkiinna oo uu . Laakiin haddii xanta ah ee runta ahaayeen , ka dibna Renly lahaa jecel yahay Maragery ma jiro , oo walaalkeed more .

Iyada oo Margaery habeen walba leh laba ilma abti dumar ah in iyada sariir hurdada , sida muuqata in Margaery lahaa xidhiidh buuna ah oo jidhka dumar ah in Renly aan lahaa . Cersei murugo . Maxaa ka eegtaa arrin noqon lahayd , Margaery leh oo gabadha kale Mokha ; Sida xaqiiqada ah ceebta iyada diri lahaa ee laga keenay maxkamad ordaya jidka oo dhan dib ugu Highgarden . Iyadu waa tagtay oo wuxuu fuushan yahay iyo somliyadii badan waxay ahayd mid aad u suurtogal ah . Laakiin Cersei ma u baahan tahay suurto gal ah , iyada oo u baahan cadeyn waadaxa ah .

" Waxaad ii keentaan Sansa Stark , " loogu yeedho si ay iyada iyo waardiyayaashii, . " Isla markiiba . "


End file.
